


Thin Ice

by LittleEagle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Rejection, The True You, Writing with promts, falling, picking up the pieces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: ♪It was a contest entry, which closed yesterday so now I can post it here as well.♪Prompts: Falling & Picking up the Pieces with a side of The True You♪AU where the Senior category's minimum age is 18 which makes Yuri to be older, presumably 18 or 19.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ♪It was a contest entry, which closed yesterday so now I can post it here as well.  
> ♪Prompts: Falling & Picking up the Pieces with a side of The True You  
> ♪AU where the Senior category's minimum age is 18 which makes Yuri to be older, presumably 18 or 19.

[Name] was sitting in the tea house they often visited after practice, distractedly twisting the small and now empty cup between her fingers. Every time the little bell above the door jingled she raised her head, hoping to finally spot the man she was waiting for. Yet again she had no luck and was considering to leave when someone entered the place again. Although [name] was pleased that her company arrived, she was a little cross with him and the fact that he didn't come alone. Waving the two Russians over to the table in the corner, she slid next to the wall from the middle of the sofa so all three could fit at the table.  
"You're late. I hope I don't have to remind you but you were the one asking for this meeting." She could hear the younger suppress his laughter which came out as a snort in the end. Only flashing an annoyed frown at his direction, [name] turned back to the other. "And why is he here?" She flicked her hand at the one sitting next to her, her thumb pointing at him.  
"I'd like to know that, too." The man in question commented, his tone indifferent from his usual, annoyed one.  
"He needs to know what I want to tell you." She raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest.  
"I thought it was a matter concerning only the two of us." [Name] was getting more and more annoyed by the situation and started to wish she never came.  
"Aww, don't be angry, that doesn't suit you."  
"Viktor. Stop fooling around and stay on topic." The younger one who was relatively silent so far turned to her both surprised and impressed, he never saw [name] so pissed. A low hum left his lips and the corners of his lips twisted into a smile. "And you, stop staring at me like you never saw me." Her attention snapped to the younger one, her tone still bearing the annoyance. Now both gazes flicked back to the one requesting the meeting, one pair of eyes showing boredom, the other narrowed into slits.  
"You can't really remember because you were tipsy but you kind of confessed your love for me." His amused chuckle was interrupted by the loud exclamation of "What?!", said by [name] and Yuri perfectly at the same time. Not so surprisingly, every head in the tea house turned towards them, Viktor was unaffected by the looks while [name] blushed to the deepest red ever and Yuri scoffing at the people.  
"Don't you have a better thing to do?!" She was thankful for once that Yuri was easily angered and she managed to flash a tiny smile at him.  
"I still don't get what Yuri has to do with this." [Name] was way more silent than at the arrival of the two.  
"It seems you're part of the few who don't even suspect it." Viktor seemed to have a good time, his amused expression was hinting at that at least.  
"Which means we don't know that you are...?" [Name] started to lose her patience again and she wasn't the only one.  
"That I'm gay."  
Yuri only scoffed, not particularly surprised or, at least, he wasn't showing it. [Name], on the other hand, quickly picked up the thought.  
"So, you can't reciprocate my feelings. Couldn't you just say no? Or don't talk of it since I really don't remember?" She leaned back against the backboard of the sofa, this time seriously wondering if Viktor had anything inside his pretty head.  
"Or he wanted to get us together instead. Which, I don't think, will ever happen." [Name] looked over at Yuri, not expecting more from the usually blunt skater.  
"Thanks a lot for saying I'm not good enough for you. Can't either of you just shut up?" She pressed her way through Yuri and the table, stomping towards the entrance. She turned back, leaving a banknote on the table, enough to cover her expenses and she was about to leave for real when the lights outside started to dim.  
"Great. I won't make it home before it starts raining." [Name] wouldn't mind getting home in the rain if she weren't only in jeans and a simple top, the closest to a summer outfit she could afford in St. Petersburg, June.  
"Just give it back soon." She was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice until then that Yuri took off his jacket, holding it out to her.  
"Thanks." [Name] was on the verge of refusing actually but after Viktor being unintentionally cruel, she appreciated Yuri's surprising gesture even more. Taking the piece of clothing and getting it on at once, she forced a smile on her face and waved goodbye to the two.

~•~•~

A few days passed since [name] left the house she was living at with her family. The morning of the day after she got rejected by basically both men, she called Yakov, saying that she felt a little sick and would love to take a few days off of practice since it was off-season and she hasn't been given a choreography yet. She was bundled up in her room, watching series on her laptop or playing some childish games to get her attention off her always buzzing phone. [Name] got a few calls from Viktor, a couple more from Yuri as well, tempted to respond to either of them just to yell at them and say she wants to be left alone. Also, she was getting tons of calls from Mila but she ignored those, too. Her family was away, spending the whole week somewhere in Europe, where his brother was having a competition. On the morning she had to return to training [name] got up and ready without any enthusiasm while on other days she was bouncing around the house like a rubber ball. Before leaving the house, she checked again if she had everything with her, including Yuri's jacket.  
[Name] was shocked by the news that greeted her once she entered the rink. She wasn't surprised to find Yakov yelling for something but when she was told the reason it came really unexpected. Even if it wasn't true, [name] felt like Viktor left because of her, to escape any awkward situation and coaching Katsuki was just the reason he needed to get the farthest away he could go. [Name] was going through the day halfheartedly and it did not only catch the coach's eyes. She was heading to the locker room to change back into her shoes and go home when Yuri caught up with her.  
"Wait up!" He wasn't shouting but it felt like he did for [name]. She stopped at the middle of the deserted hallway, turning to the blond who now was standing next to her. "Don't feel bad for Viktor's idiocy." [Name] rewarded him with a cynical scoff.  
"Am I good enough for you now? Or do you want me to bow down to you?" The bitter tone in her voice wasn't prompted by his words, which for once were kind, but solely his presence.  
"I'm just trying to help." Yuri pressed her against the wall softly, their faces inches apart. "You don't need to play the victim anymore." [Name]'s heart was beating faster, more afraid of what Yuri might do than excited about it.  
"What are you doing?" Her voice came out meeker than she wanted to and it only played into his hands.  
"Something I might have done earlier." Yuri leaned even closer, his eyes shut by the time his lips brushed against [name]'s in a soft kiss. He stepped away suddenly, eliciting a displeased sigh from her. "I gotta go. My plane takes off early tomorrow." He left the still startled [name] on the corridor, heading to change after practice.  
"Yuri, wait! Your jacket..." She tried to stop him before he disappeared into the male changing room.  
"Keep it safe for me."

The next day [name] woke up earlier than she needed to and after a too short period of sleeping. She was trying to reach Yuri to ask him, what that all was but she couldn't and she was still baffled when she left for the airport. Putting together one and one, [name] came to the conclusion that Yuri was going after Viktor and whether it was just a few days’ trip to get him back or a permanent stay, she couldn't let Yuri go without an explanation. She was walking up and down outside the security check to make sure she catches the blond, ignoring the many gazes cast into her direction with both sympathetic and judging intentions. She pulled out her phone from the pocket of her jeans, almost dropping it when a voice sounded from behind her.  
"What are you doing here?" [Name] put the device back to where it was as she turned around, sighing at his yet again annoyed voice.  
"Came for an explanation. You owe me one." She was pointing her index finger at his chest semi-accusatory as she talked.  
"I wish I had time for that but I have to go or I miss my flight." He had a smug look on his face much to the annoyance of [name].  
"I'll call you once I found Vi-" She put her hand over Yuri's lips, silencing him.  
"I don't want to hear that name. He caused enough damage." She turned away with a hurt expression on her face.  
"Try not to cry." He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before leaving her in favour of getting to his plane. [Name] waved after him in vain as he was too busy with the security check and she left for the day's practice with teardrops rolling down her cheeks.

~•~•~

It was the second time that day that [name]'s phone rang with a video call, only this time at a more preferable hour.  
"Yuri, it was three in the morning here. You owe me one for that." [Name] smiled at the blond on the other side of the line.  
"I'm not used to the new time zone yet." Yuri tried to defend himself but she knew it wasn't true.  
"Liar. You left three weeks ago." It didn't seem that long for her though, for the two of them were video chatting every day.  
"It was worth a try. Is Yakov still angry at me?" [Name] couldn't help but giggle at his pout.  
"Nothing changed. Yakov is angry, Mila keeps talking of his hockey player boyfriend and Georgi is still over-dramatic about his break-up." There was a bit of silence from both sides before the simple sentence slipped from [name]'s lips.  
"I miss you." So far, she didn't tell Yuri how much her feelings changed in the past weeks.  
"Huh? Did you grow soft while I wasn't there?" She only giggled at his reaction, she knew Yuri would sidestep an emotional statement or act rather than to deal with something he wasn't too good with. [Name] shook her head softly and she stroked over the screen.  
"I didn't grow soft but I was thinking."  
"Thinking about what?" Yet again, Yuri ignored what her voice was hinting at.  
"About myself, how I feel, you, us and just about what happened recently." She knew it was now or never, there would be hardly a better time to tell him.  
"Why would you be thinking of me? Shouldn't you try to get over Viktor's rejection?" [Name] let an annoyed sigh escape her lips as they twisted into a half-smile.  
"Because you were the one to reach out and pull me back on my feet when I fell. You really helped me lately." Now it was Yuri's turn for an annoyed reaction.  
"Cut the emotional crap and get to the point." [Name] looked away from the screen for a moment, her eyes locking with Yuri's when she focused on him again.  
"I think I fell in love with you." Silence. That was all she got from Yuri as an answer. "Yuri? Is everything okay?" [Name] started to grow concerned when he stayed unresponsive.  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm just surprised." He wasn't looking at the screen, only had spare glances for her.  
"Are you blushing?" [Name] asked when she noticed how Yuri was trying to hide his face even more than usually.  
"I'm not. You imagine things." His answer was only a mumble as his face was now squished into a pillow.  
"Yuuuuriiiii! I know you long and well enough to know you _are_ blushing." She shook her head, giggling softly to herself while the blond tried to collect himself. Looking up, [name] could see his cheeks having a faint pink shade over them.  
"Are you happy now, damn it?" A little growl and a pout accompanied his words and like every action before, it just made [name] fall in love with him even more.  
"Yes, I am. Although-" She stopped mid-sentence when someone yelled her name.  
"Although what, [Name]?" Yuri was getting a little frustrated when she didn't reply, his curiosity piqued.  
"It's not that important. I'll tell you later but I have to go, you could hear that Yakov is not in a good mood." She grinned at the blond again, waving good-bye at the screen. "Take care...Tiger." She was already hurrying down the corridor from the locker rooms to the ice, dismissing the call barely leaving time for Yuri's last sentence.  
"I'm in love with you, too." [name] held the mobile to her heart with a dreamy expression on her face.  
"There are no 'althoughs' now."

~•~•~  
Maybe sometimes you need a frozen heart to mend a broken one.


End file.
